Acoustic loudspeakers, such as those used in home audio and theater systems and in audio applications, typically include a driver and other electrical components disposed within a housing. These various elements produce heat during usage. Excess heat can negatively effect audio performance and prematurely degrade audio, electrical, and structural components.
Known attempts at dissipating heat build-up in audio equipment involve active systems, such as powered fans, or ineffective systems, such as underperforming vents. Other known arrangements utilize complex heat sink structures involving, for example, fins formed of specialized material. These known systems have failed to provide adequate cooling, have attenuated or otherwise degraded audio performance, and have added cost and complexity to the respective audio arrangements.
A loudspeaker is needed which includes an effective, simple, and economical arrangement for dissipating heat generated by the electrical components of the loudspeaker.